


The Apple of My Eye

by crypticcatastrophe



Series: Overwatch One Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcatastrophe/pseuds/crypticcatastrophe
Summary: In which Elizabeth convinces Amélie to participate in traditionally American fall activities.





	The Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! just a quick little thing because i think this ship is cute. i hope you all enjoy!

“So this is what Americans do during autumn?” Amélie asked, eyeing the basket in Elizabeth’s hand. A light breeze came their way and she pulled her hands up into the sleeves of her sweater as her girlfriend surveyed the orchards to find the right type of apple trees.

After she found the orchard she was looking for, Elizabeth turned her gaze to meet Amélie’s. “Sure is. Come on, the Granny Smiths are over here. Good for baking.” She reached out her hand, and Amélie took it, although her own hand was still inside her sleeve.

They walked silently towards the orchard that Elizabeth had picked before, hand in hand. Along their way, they passed children running around the field that was in the centre of all the orchards, and parents watching from nearby picnic tables. A pie eating contest was going on nearby, which Amélie was disgusted by, to say the least. Food was to be savoured, not gobbled down, but she supposed she didn’t expect any more from Americans.

Elizabeth’s voice distracted Amélie from her thoughts. “Not quite what you’re used to, huh?”

Amélie tried to hide her amusement. “Not quite.”

Elizabeth looked over to look at Amélie, grinning. “Not as elegant, I assume?”

Amélie scoffed and continued walking towards the trees.

By the time that conversation ended, the contest was out of sight, and they were now surrounded by Granny Smith trees, leaving the chatter of the central field behind them. Elizabeth led Amélie over to the nearest tree and pointed at a low-hanging apple. Hesitantly, Amélie reached her and and grabbed the apple off of its branch, dropping it gently into the basket.

“See?” Elizabeth leaned over to give Amélie a quick kiss. “It’s fun.”

Amélie could do nothing but smile. They walked on to the next tree and began picking more apples, dropping each one carefully into the basket. They worked quickly, and soon enough there were no longer any apples within their reach.

Upon noticing this, Elizabeth smirked. “Now this is the fun part,” she said as she began climbing up the branches of one of the trees.

“Chérie--”

“Think fast!”

Amélie did not, in fact, think fast, as the apple that was thrown her way fell to the ground beside her. “What are you doing?”

“I told you, this is the fun part!” replied Elizabeth as she threw down another apple, which Amélie caught this time.

She finally gave in and the two of them worked just as quickly as they did before, finally filling the basket.

“Well,” breathed Elizabeth as she hopped down from the final tree. “It’s time for the next thing Americans do in the fall.”

“Fall,” snickered Amélie.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mademoiselle, autumn. My bad.”

Amélie giggled as her girlfriend grabbed her hand again, leading her back to the field. “Can you bring the basket and find us a table? I’ll be back in a sec.”

She nodded and grabbed the basket, and looked around for an empty picnic table. As soon as she found one, she walked towards it, placed the basket of apples on top of it, and took a seat.

Soon enough, Elizabeth came back into view, with a paper cup in one hand, and a bag and another cup in her other hand. She placed one cup in front of Amélie and the other on across from her, and put the bag in the middle before taking a seat directly across from Amélie. “Apple cider and apple doughnuts. If you thought you’d had enough of apples, you’re dead wrong.”

Amélie just smiled and lifted up her cup to take a sip, but Elizabeth stopped her before she could. “It’s hot. Wait a minute.”

Amélie nodded and put the cup down, while Elizabeth reached for the bag, pulled a doughnut out, and passed it to Amélie. She then grabbed a second one for herself. “I got half a dozen. These are too good to pass up.”

This was returned with a smile as Amélie bit into her doughnut, savouring the taste, as Elizabeth watched her, wide-eyed, smirking.

She swallowed her first bite and Elizabeth’s smirk became a full smile. “So, do you like it?”

Amélie thought for a second. “I think,” she began.”I think this is the best American food I have tasted.”

“Aww, I knew you’d like it.”

“I like this,” Amélie picked up her cup for a sip of cider. “All of it. I like the aura.”

“It’s a good vibe, isn’t it? The smell, too.”

“I do quite like the smell.” Amélie put down her cider, which was now only half way full.

Half way through her next bite, Amélie noticed Elizabeth looking over at a tractor in the distance. She raised her eyebrows in question while she finished chewing.

Noticing her girlfriend’s expression, she quickly explained. “There’s a hayride over there. I need to show you.” She got out of her seat and grabbed the doughnuts and apples before grabbing Amélie’s hand and rushing over to the tractor.

Elizabeth hopped onto the trailer at the back and held out her hand to help Amélie up, which was gladly accepted. They sat down in the back corner of the trailer, and soon enough, the tractor began its journey.

It was early evening, and the sky had a hint of pink in it, causing the thinly scattered clouds to seem grey. The pink tint shone across the landscape, affecting all of the scenery and giving it a stunning pink glow and warm tone. Amélie could not take her eyes off of any of it-- the sky, the grass glowing in the wind, the colourful leaves-- and so her eyes darted about so that she could see all of it.

Knowing that Amélie was entranced by the view, Elizabeth just watched her expression and smiled. She knew that they’d enjoy themselves, even if Amélie was hesitant at first.

Eventually, the tractor stopped yet again, and Amélie finally took her eyes off of the landscape to look back at Elizabeth. “Thank you,” she smiled at her. “I enjoyed this.”

Elizabeth grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “I thought you would.”


End file.
